


Can't Help Falling In Love

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AlternateUniverse, M/M, can'thelpfallinginlove, sanfrancisco, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: "When you watch the sun rise with your boyfriend, you think about anything except the bad things. Because, you never knew what could happen in the next five minutes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's 12 PM for me over here =) I'm going to soon see the 'Beauty and the Beast' movie at the theatres.
> 
> Ooh, and I got to learn the anatomy of a car for this fanfic! Although I guess it wasn't all that necessary...
> 
> Also, the texts are purposely spelt / typed like that. Just so it's easier to read. And maybe 'imma' isn't a word and 'cool' is supposed to be capitalised, but what can you do? Nico just doesn't want to learn proper grammar.
> 
> * This was written on 22/03/2017 * Edited on 30/03/2017, and posted on Ao3.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The song 'Can't Help Falling In Love' belongs to its proper parties. I do not own. All rights reserved.

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I wasn't given a warning  
It's three o'clock in the morning  
Cause we've been circling all night long"

\- Run Away | Chase Atlantic

* * *

**2:32 AM · Nico di Angelo**   
**HEY**

**2:32 AM · Will Solace**   
**Hi :) What are you doing up so early?**

**2:34 AM · Nico di Angelo**   
**Can't sleep :( Imma insomniac**

**2:35 AM · Will Solace**   
**Lol, seriously?**

**2:37 AM · Nico di Angelo**   
**Do you want to do something crazy?**

**2:39 AM · Nico di Angelo**   
**It's NOT what you think, lol xD**

**2:40 AM · Will Solace**   
**What is it?**

**2:42 AM · Nico di Angelo**   
**You know, just take a drive. Watch the sunrise.**

**2:45 AM · Will Solace**   
**As romantic as that sounds, I'm really tired.  
W **ho wakes up their boyfriend at 3 in the morning?!****

**2:46 AM · Nico di Angelo**   
**Me :) :D ;)**

**2:47 AM · Will Solace**   
**Ugh fine but we take my car.**

**2:48 AM · Nico di Angelo**   
**cool.**

* * *

They drove far longer than expected. The sun already rose, accompanied by the blue sky and sparkling water of Seacliff.

San Francisco looked beautiful at this moment, and that was a fact that Nico could not disagree with. Will's car radio was on, blasting some music from the 60's. When a familiar song blared through afterwards, Nico hopped eagerly in his seat.

Will raised his eyebrows in question. "Nico -"

"It's our song!" Nico said in defence for his strange behaviour, turning the volume up.

"I wasn't aware we had a song." Will slowly smiled, hearing the voice of Elvis Presley through the speakers. The classic song 'Can't Help Falling In Love' played. And yeah, the song did contain happy memories. It was at a high school dance, ninth grade. That was the moment when Will worked up the courage to ask Nico to dance with him.

Nico began to hum along with the music, and Will joined in. In truth, they both sounded like cats yowling when people stepped on their tails. But it was just for pure fun and silliness.

Will parked on the side of the rushing traffic. The song was nearly finished, the last lines finishing up. They both recited the lyrics quietly in their heads.

_Take my hand_

Will reached over and took Nico's hand in his.

_Take my whole life, too_

"I love you, Death Boy," Will whispered. The nickname was reserved for Nico, ever since they met in second grade. It used to get on Nico's nerves, but now he knew it was pure affection.

"You are everything to me, _mi amore_." Nico let his tendency to slip into Italian go through. He used Italian when he was angry, around his family, or trying to be romantic.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

They gave a kiss, one that lasted for a long, sweet moment. It was, perhaps, one moment that will be remembered. At least to their family members... or perhaps the people passing by in their vehicles. But the ones that could truly be witnesses would be the two teenage boys and a man who had a long night of arguing with his ex wife.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

But on this particular day, many people were in a rush to get to somewhere. Some intoxicated drivers have managed to pass by on the road without any accidents for a few minutes. But in any moment, they had to end somewhere.

So when a silver pickup truck veered off to the right, straight into the body side of Will's car, there was that moment where passerby had already begun to take their phones out and call the emergency services. Vehicles ended up stopping, alarmed. Even though car accidents occurred frequently everyday, some have never seen one.

The car window closest to the face of the truck was smashed, and the side dented in. The wreckage was a horrible sight for the pedestrians, and once the police and paramedics entered the scene, they knew that the victims were not able to survive. The dispatcher had already called for witnesses. Most began with 'It happened so quickly'. The resounding sound of glass smashing and tires screeching were emphasised through their words.

Inside the car, Will had received the most of the damage. His face and left side had blood all over. Pieces of glass were scattered on his lap, and some on the floor. Nico's body was slumped to the right side, looking like a limp rag doll. There was a line of crimson trickling down Nico's cheek.

Their hands, which had to be pulled away from the impact were lying a few millimetres apart. And just for a brief second, Nico's eyes blurred open, some realisation sinking in that this was a car crash. _He was in a car crash_. His fingers brushed out, desperate to meet Will's fingers.

Somehow, he couldn't feel the pain, and when he finally held Will's cold and lifeless hand, he closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry._


End file.
